the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Rosie
Rosie is a lively little tank engine who idolizes Thomas, and is now his Padawan Learner. She works as both a shunting engine and a mixed traffic engine. Bio Role in the films: Role in the Chronicles: Rosie continues to Then after the events of New Trainbots and a Terminator. Rosie is also turned into a Trainbot. And is taken in as Thomas' Padawan learner, but she has some difficulties with this new responsibility. Personality Rosie is a friendly, respectful and helpful tank engine who likes Thomas very much. She and Thomas like to have fun, and also like to help each other when they are working. Rosie can be described as a feisty, energetic and free-spirited tomboy who is not afraid to do hard work. She loves to race just as much as she loves to be Really Useful. Rosie also seems very eager to prove her worth, as evidenced by her wanting to help Thomas deliver Alice's birthday presents, or even pull a special train on her own. As of being trained under Thomas' wing in the ways of the Jedi, she appears to have become more levelheaded and mature, serving as a voice of reason to James' arrogance. Physical Appearance Rosie is an SR USA Class 0-6-0T, painted lavender with light grey tank panels, red lining and gold boiler bands. Her wheels were red with light grey wheel rims. But after becoming a Trainbot, Rosie has a alternate train from where she is painted cherry red with dark raspberry tank panels, gold boiler bands and light grey lining. She has gold lining above her wheels and around her ladder. Rosie has the letters "NWR" written on her tank panels in light grey and the number "37" in light grey under her cab windows. She still retains her original red wheels with light grey wheel rims however. When in equine form, Rosie is a unicorn mare with a lavender coat, with a red mane with a single light red stripe and single white stripe in them and wears big white bow, while her tail is colored red with curls on the end and a single white stripe going on the back of it. And her Cutie mark is a pair of Roses. And she has sky blue colored eyes. When in Trainbot form, Main Weaponry Engine *LWRC-PSD M6 assault rifle Trainbot mode *Plasma cannon *Phaser shotgun *Purple Trainbot Saber Trivia *Rosie will join The Auto Train and Pony Team in * Gallery RosieCGINWR.png|Rosie (in her Red livery after Season 21) Rosie_Pony.png|Rosie (unicorn form) Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Trains Category:Tank Engines Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Mixed-Traffic Engines Category:Tomboys Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Energetic characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Voice of Reason Category:The Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Shotgunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Laser Users Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Equines Category:Unicorns Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Victims of Thanos' Snap